


All These Colors

by stardropdream



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokuto gives her friend a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Colors

**Author's Note:**

> She's never given a name in canon which truly upsets me, but making the pairing "Hokuto/Gaijin-chan" seemed kind of funny.

“Here,” Hokuto offers to her, and she takes it with a questioning look. Hokuto merely shrugs and gestures with one hand. “Go on, open it.”

She unties the modest little ribbon and peels back the colorful paper to reveal what appears to be some kind of strange outfit. She’s often questioned Hokuto’s fashion sense but she always seems so thrilled about it and also fashion-forward in a way that she, as a non-native, could never fully understand about Japanese culture. Even so, she smiles at the hat – colorful and certainly very Hokuto, with a definite flamboyance, but a kind of sedated, quieter kind of flamboyance, which means that Hokuto thought of her and her comfort levels when designing it.

“Thank you,” she says kindly and puts it on, smiling wider when Hokuto claps in delight.


End file.
